Akatsuki Uji Nyali
by Kharis Numb'Blazz
Summary: Gimana jadinya bila Anggota Akatsuki yang nista ikut acara Uji Nyali? gak usah baca kalo jelek, gaje abal, soalnya ini fic baru saia


Akatsuki ikut Uji Nyali..

Naruto punya Mas Kishimoto

Tapi ceritanya punya saia

Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan tulisan, gaje, gak nyambung, cabe deeh , dll

Just check it out! _

Pain, sang ketua Akatsuki menantang anggotanya yang tidak beradab dan tidak berbentuk manusia ( wah gimana jadinya tuh?) untuk ikut acara Uji Nyali Masih Didunia Lain.. Pain sudah setuju kalo tempatnya di Taman Lawang..( Dikeplakin) boong dah di Lawang Sewu dan tempat Uji Nyalinya di Lorong Penjara bediri…

-Itachi-Hmm, kalo ujinyali mah, gampang" ujar Itachi sok berani. "ntar kalo setannya muncul saia dah siap" (sambil nyiapin kertas mantra yang buat nyegel Vampir China) ujar Itachi lagi.

"saia mau ikut kalo gak ngurangin jumlah uang dompet saia.." ujar Kakuzu sambil menghitung uangnya.

"jadi siapa yang mau ikut nih?" Tanya Pain

"aku, un" Deidara mengangkat tangannya.

"TOBI MAU IKUT" teriak Tobi

"yang mau ikut angkat tangan!" seru Pain.

Yang ikut: -Pain,Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori.

"lho Hidan mana?" tanyan Konan,

" nyebur ke Pasir Isap" seru Kakuzu

"Apa? Ngapain dia gitu?"

"katanya supaya ilmu kebalnya bertambah"

"Makhluk nista, mau aj ngikutin tuhannya yang sama-sama Idiot." Kata Kakuzu

_Di Tempat Uji Nyali…_

-Pain: "anda akan berada disini selama dua malam, kami sudah menyiapkan persiapannya.." kata presenternya sambil menyerahkan Bubur Tim, susu Dancow, Biskuit Bayi, Dll dan tak lupa, Air susu Singa.

"LOH KOK DIKASIH MAKANAN BAYI SIH?" Pain marah sampe ilernya nyebar kemana-mana. Presenternya langsung ngibrit dan meninggalkan Helm berKamera.

Selama di tempat ujinyali, Pain tidak merasa takut terhadap setan(soalnya dia raja setan sih) dan hal2 gaib lainnya., ada setan Kuntilanak menampakan wujudnya. Pain yang melihatnya memberikan tatapan death glare..

Kuntilanak tsb langsung ketakutan dan membawa koper bertuliskan BORNEO,

"yosh akhirnya bisa dapat 2 juta! Beli cd Teletubies ahh" Ujar Pain

-Konan: "anda akan…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata2nya Konan langsung ngambil Kue-Kuenya dan meminta MilkShake(emang Restoran). presenter

Sweatdropped. Selama ujinyali, banyak yang godain Konan. " eh cantik ikut gw yukk, ntar gw ajak main ke Kuburan" rayu genderuwo

"eh manis, mendingan ikut aja gw aja, ntar saia kasih kain kafan gratis.." ajak pocong

"eh sosis idup, lo diem aja, jgn gangguin pacar gw!" seru genderuwo marah.

"eh gorilla buduk, lo yang diem, buktinya dia ngeliat gw jadi dia pacar gw!"

Mereka berdua pun Ribut. Membuat para kru ujinyali sweatdropped.

"selamat, anda berhasil melewati malam pertama(mang udah kawin) dan kedua, anda mendapatkan 2juta rupiah" kata sang presenter sambil menyodorkan uang di amplop. "yess dapet, gw mau beli sempak, sempak gw dicium mulu sama Pain ampe bolong-bolong!" Kata konan sambil menuju toko pakaian.

-Deidara:

sang presenter mengedipkan mata sebelahnya. Tanda2 orang idung belang. " EH gw LAKI-LAKI TULEN TAU!" ujar deidara dengan tatapan Jijik.

"ah masa, laki-laki cantik amat.. kaya cinta laura.. hehehe" goda sang presenter. " KALO GAK PERCAyA, NIH LIAT!" deidara membuka celananya.. dan.. sang presenter muntah-muntah dan muter2 keliling lingkaran.

Saat ujinyali, Deidara juga digodain, ama setan2 ganjen dan mantan idung belang. "eh lu lebih cantik dari cewe yang tadi.. " goda genderuwo(lagi)

"EH GUE LAKI-LAKI SEJATI TAOK, Gak BISA BEDAIN APA?" Deidara marah-marah karena disangka laki-laki(lagi). Genderuwo memperhatikan tubuh Deidara dari ujung kaki sampe ujung bulu idung, "ah lo kaya cewe, ngaku aja kalo lo cewe" goda genderuwo(lagi)

Deidara kembali melakukan adegan telanjang, dan genderuwo muntah2 kencur sambil muter2. keliling lingkaran. Dan akhirnya ujinyali selesai. Sang presenter menyerahkan uang dua juta dan(lagi-lagi)mengedipkan mata sebelahnya.. Deidara hanya cuek karena capek digodain. "nih duit gw pake buat makeover dah, " ujar deidara senang.

**Tob**i:

"anda akan berada disini selama 2 malam, kami akan memberikan persiapannya." Sang presente kembali mengatakan itu.

Dilihat dari topeng yang dikenakan Tobi, sang presenter mengira kalo Tobi itu anak2 kecil yang doyan lollipop. Sang presenter menyerahkan makanan berupa, setoples permen. Tobi langsung sweatdropped. " mentang-mentang topeng Tobi lollipop, dikasihnya permen, padahalkan Tobi mau kue" kata hati Tobi(emangnya Madara punya hati?)

Selama Ujinyali, Tobi makan permen2 lolipop sama permen karet.. saat setannya menampakkan dirinya, Tobi yang kaget langsung nyengir karena takut, melihat gigi Tobi yang Hancur-HItam dan bau, setan2 langsung mengungsi ke Balai desa.. dan kembali 28 tahun kemudian(kaya migrasi burung aja..) saat ujinyali selesai, untuk memberikan uangnya presenter harus menyewa helicopter untuk menghindari bau mulut Tobi yang bisa melelehkan apapun. Setelah uang nya diberikan, Tobi teriak2 keliling kampong dan kampong yang dilewati Tobi rata dgn tanah. "ntar Tobi beliin eskrim buat seumur hidup!" TObi teriak –teriak lagi

Itachi:

Itachi yang ikut ujinyali sekarang, "tu…tuan, ka..kami akan a..ada di be..belakang ge..gedung" kata presenternya ketakutan ngeliat mata Itachi yang menyala-nyala. Sesampainya di tempat ujinyali, Itachi di godain ama Kuntilanak, Susterngesot, dan hantu2 wanita lainnya. Setan2 laki2 sebel ngeliat_ istri-istrinya_ nempel ama Itachi.

"eh kamu ganteng deh, mau ikut tante gak? Ntar tante kasih bunga melati gratis.. hehehe" Itachi berpikir, "_lumayan juga, bunga melati kan baunya enak, bisa buat pengharum toilet nih, hehehe.."_ pikir Itachi Licik. Setelah ikut Mba Kunti dugem, Itachi dikasih bunga melati sekarung penuh. Setelah Uji Nyali selese, Itachi mikir _"lumayan, dah dikasih 2 juta, dikasih bunga melati juga, untung berat gw.. hehehe"_ pikir Itachi "mending nih duit gw beliin Kutex, kutex gw dipake mulu ma Deidara.. " ujar Itachi sebal.

Kakuzu:

"Si Rentenir nista ini juga ikut? Hmm kayanya ntar kalo dikasih duit 2juta pasti minta lagi, gawat" pikir sang presenter . sang presenter sudah menyembunyikan buku bertuliskan " Bagaimana cara untuk mengelak dari Rentenir". Saat ujinyali, sang rentenir ini malah minta storan keamanan, sungguh terlalu.. (begitu kata pak haji). Saat selesai Ujinyali, rentenir ini minta lebih, "woi bang tambahin dong buat naik ojek," kakuzu meminta dengan Puppy eyes no jutsu yang ia pelajari dari Naruto..

"baiklah, berapa?" Tanya sang presenter dengan nada pasrah.

"1 juta bang" jawab Kakuzu enteng

"HAH, 1 JUTA, OJEK APAAN 1 JUTA?" sang presenter kaget bukan main.

"ojek sepeda bang, kan dari Bandung ke Jepang jauh." Jawab Kakuzu lagi2 enteng

Sang presenter pasrah. Sementara itu Kakuzu naik Pesawat dan harga tiketnya hanya 100rb. "dasar presenter gebleg, dah tau ada pesawat, mau aj dibegoin, HAHAHAHA" Kakuzu berkata dengan nada kemenangan.

Sasori:

" anda Saori?" Tanya sang presenter

"Nama gw SASORI, bukan Saori, itu kan saus tiram, gebleg"jawab Sasori marah.

Saat ujinyali, Sasori diam aja kaya lagi mag.

"kenapa dia diem aja?" Tanya salah satu kru.

" mungkin takut kali," jawab sang presenter.

Setan-setan yang melihat juga heran, koq orang ketakutan diem aja begitu kaya patung.

Selesai ujinyali, tiba2 Sasori muncul dibalik pintu sebelah kanan. Membuat para kru kaget.

"lo, tadi anda kan disini, kok muncul disitu?" Tanya sang presenter

"gw mang tadi disitu, situ nyuruhnya kan disini." Jawab Sasori Enteng.

Sebenarnya, Sasori menggunakan Bonekanya untuk menggantikannya.

Sementara Sasori yg asli tidur-tiduran.

Dan Sasori langsung mendapatkan untung.

Dan akhirnya Para Akatsuki bahagia karena mendapatkan

2juta

Dan Sang presenter melarat karena kehilangan 14 juta.

Gomen kalo fic saia jelek, gaje, dan gak nyambung

Tapi saia yang nista ini mohon agar

R E V I E W pleeeaaasseeeee! *nangis Bombay* terimakasih karena telah membaca..


End file.
